Danganronpa 3: The Despair Continues
by pascalius3
Summary: You know what happened in Mutual Killings 1 & 2. What happens when all 10 students get lured in for number 3? Read this to find out more!
1. Chapter 1: Imprisoned

Danganronpa 3: The Despair Continues

Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Despair Academy

Hope's Peak Academy. The one place that the members of the Future Foundation feared. After the events of the first High School Life of Mutual Killing they made sure to stay away from the building. But that changes today. The organization has sent the students who survived both Mutual Killings into the building to investigate. That was were they made a mistake. "Hey Kirigiri, why exactly do we need to come back here? This place gives me the creeps!," Hagakure asked. Kirigiri replied. "Because there has been no activity here for a year so they sent us to investigate." "Nnk. Aliens probably took em' all." Togami rolled his eyes. "Keep quiet you babbling fool!" They walked past the gates and that's when it all started. Once all of them were in the school's court the gate slammed shut. Sonia and Asahine tried to pry the gates open. "Won't budge!" Sonia said. Everyone knew what was going on, High School Life of Mutual Killing 3. Naegi looked around. "Show yourself Monobear!" "Upupupupupu!" Monobear jumped from the top of a statue. "Seems you kids have already discovered my little game. "Oi let us go!" Souda shouted. "That's no way to talk to your principal." Monobear laughed. "Welcome back! It got lonely without you kids here. "Kuzuryuu how's Peko? Oh wait…she's dead!" Monobear laughed at his own joke while Kuzuryuu balled his fists up. "Shutup you cold-blooded murderer!" "Upupupupu! Murderer? Me? No no no. You kids are the murderers! Welcome to the High School Life of Mutual Killing…Part 3!" "You won't get away with this Monobear! The Future Foundation will come for us!" "Upupupu! Why do you think they sent you here in the first place? What despair can do to some humans!" The whole crowd gasped. "They…they betrayed us." Souda remarked. Asahina started crying. "Why would they do this? I thought we were their friends?" Kirigiri looked at all the others. "Don't panic everyone! You all must remember. The only reason us ten survived is because we had enough common sense to not kill each other!" "Upupu! How about I give you some motivation! If no one is killed in three days I shall kill one of you." Everyone was freaking out. Kirigiri was even starting to cry. "N-no this can't be happening again!" Sonia said. "Let the games begin!" Monobear said as he disappeared behind the statue. Just as he did the doors to the school flew open. Four people walked out and immediately Hinata recognized them. He snarled. "Super High School Level Despairs. Looks like they were all holed up in this school." The SHSLD students looked at the group, guns in their hands. "Get in the building now!" one of them said. All ten of them ran inside and the troops shut and locked the doors behind them. The hatch door then closed, trapping them in the school. "Everyone go to your rooms." Kirigiri said. They all walked to their rooms, devastated that everything bad was happening yet again. "Until tomorrow." Naegi said while lying in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Shred of Doubt

***Distant sighing* See I intended to continue this monthly after I wrote it but I guess things just find their way into the abyss that is forgetfulness. I'll see about trying to continue this for those that liked it. Now that I'm a bit older I can hopefully steer it away from the cliché-ness I noticed. Without further ado, I present to year the 1.5 year late chapter 2!**

A pair of eyes blinked awake and looked at the vibrant red ceiling. He sat up and bone chilling fear settled in his body. Kazuichi Souda feared the new day. Feared what sort of horrors it would bring him. 3 days and Monobear would slaughter one of them. Wasn't it against the rules for him to do tat? No...maybe he changed the rules from the second killing. After all wouldn't it be beneficial to the mastermind to have complete control of the situation? The pink-haired male sighed. "No worrying about that now," he assured himself. After all, speculation never changed reality. He got up and went to go shower.

Other people also woke up uncomfortably and deep in thought. They cleansed themselves and then met in the cafeteria. When Kirigiri arrived, she overheard Naegi and Togami conversating. "He did this on purpose. Monobear put me in that room knowing that those strike marks weren't gone. Everytime I see them I think of Maizono," Naegi grimly stated. Togami shook his head.  
"You don't need to be so shaky, Naegi. We've already been through all this. If you start to crumble now the others will too. Do you not realize that the Post-Despairs look up to us? We need to stay strong," Togami said in his usual asshole-ish attitude. Kirigiri approached them. "What we need to focus on now is securing a circle of trust between the group. Tensions are high and the best thing to do is prevent murders," she explained.

Meanwhile the Post-Despairs were discussing among themselves. Souda spoke in a low whisper, "Guys we need to keep our distance from Naegi and the others. I mean come on now, they may have helped us up to now but we're not close to them in all honesty." Akane nodded.  
"Yeah cause if they try to kill any of you guys I'd punch the hell out of them. You're the best people I know!" Sonia smiled and thanked Akane for her words, but then grew serious. "I do not believe that we should avoid them! They saved us from death and I don't quite understand why they'd plunge us back in. As Kirigiri said, we're here because we are the ones who steeled our nerves to brave the devil's game of hide-and-go-seek. If we can hold onto hope a bit longer I believe we can make it out," she remarked. Hinata and Kuzuryuu nodded. Hinata spoke up too. "Sonia's absolutely right. Avoiding them will only open our chances of getting murdered. We all need to watch out for each other. After all we can't deny the possibility of any of us giving in."


End file.
